Fire
"You send a thief to catch a thief." '' '- Fire''' '' '' Fire is an anthropomorphic robotic fox who was designed by an unknown military contracter to be a master thief. The team he was on eventually disbanded and Fire continued on his own. Fire then became a notorious city thief, breaking into houses and buildings and stealing items of value. Biography Fire was created along with other anthropomorphic animal robots for an unknown purpose by a mysterious paramilitary organization. The team never knew what they fought for or who they were fighting, but still did what they were told. Due to their ever-learning A.I. minds they became suspicious of their superiors. During their campaign, Fire was injured multiple times and had to go through maintenance constantly. The military organization that created the team was eventually discovered and tried to hide all evidence of their actions. So they issued the order to destroy their android team. However, they were prepared and fled before they were destroyed. The team eventually disbanded. While wandering in a forest, Fire encountered Zener for the first time. At first Fire was cautious around her, having trust issues due to the recent events. Eventually he learned to trust Zener and was offered a place in her Wolfpack which he accepted. Later on, Fire created Nanoa in an abandoned warehouse. Fire has made it a hobby to break into buildings during the night, and steal items of extreme value. Personality "So you're the back-stabbing thief the general is hunting." "I've been called worse." Initially Fire was a simple-minded machine, but with him and his team having the ability to learn they grew to have unique personalities. Fire is a very enthusiastic individual, being very confident in his and others abilities. He had a fondness for nature, but lost it during his time in the city. Fire treats his act of thievery as an art, considering it to be his profession. He is very snarky and enjoys being sarcastic. '' Physical Appearance Fire has the body of an anthropomorphic fox with crimson fur. He is 6'5 and weighs near 200 lbs. Fire's discolored eyes were a result of faulty programming. While thieving, Fire wears a crimson faceplate and hood to conceal his identity; giving him a more "human" look. Skills and Abilities Each member of the team had a specific role that they specialized in. Fire's was stealth (He has abandoned this role when the team disbanded). He has the ability to camouflage himself and match the enviroment. As a result of his discolored eye Fire can detected thermal energy at will, being able to see things that his teammates may not. Fire is equipped with small tools that he uses to pick locks, and is very proficient in using them. Fire, being mechanical, has incredible speed and strength, able to lift a grown man with little difficulty. He is also quite acrobatic as he can easily perform parkour and rolls to evade incoming fire. He is quite bullet-proof due to the heavy reinforcement he wears, however he can still be stunned by gunfire. Although he is not the best fighter, Fire is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat but prefers to use his blackjack which has retractable spikes. For ranged combat, Fire brings with him a quiver of arrows with different tips (EX: explosive, incendiary, water, etc.). When in intense combat, Fire brings with him dual titanium daggers, belts and bandoliers of explosives and incendiary devices, and gauntlets that can shoot flames as well as bullets. He was listed as the 3rd most capable fighter on the team. ''Fire has an incredible weakness to water. Relationships with others 'Nanoa - '''Fire created Nanoa and cares deeply for it, as if it were his own child. Nanoa shares the same feelings for Fire, believing him to be a "powerful force" and looks up to him. Fun Facts '- 'Fire has heterochromia. '-''' He is the founder of Team Pirate and is usually referred to as "Cap'n". - Fire is in fact a pyromaniac, but usually keeps this under control. Category:Characters Category:Pack Member Category:RP Documents